Hogwart's Love Triangles
by GryfGurl
Summary: Lily has just been accepted to Hogwarts..... She meets a boy by the name of James Potter.... Will they hit it off.... or become rivals... 1st year to 7th...
1. Chapter 1 Lily's Acceptance

Ok. This is my first fanfic..... I am starting with year 1. I am gonna try and invent some new thoughts and feelings of the characters. I prolly won't be that good, but I am gonna try.....   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent these characters!!!!!! these are all J.K. Rowling's inventions. (Except a few that I made up. Ex: Lynnsickles)  
  
Hogwart's Love Triangles.......  
  
1st Chapter....  
  
Lily's Acceptance.  
  
One morning Lily had awoken to an owl perched at her window. She noticed something in it's beak. She immediately ran over to see what it was. When she took the letter, the owl flew away. She turned the letter to open it when she noticed a gold seal. It said Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She looked at it curiously......."What does this mean?"....... she thought. She immediatley ripped open the envelope and read the letter inside. It was a letter of acceptance. Lily grew very excited as she read the contents of the letter. She ran downstairs to her mother, who was in the kitchen. "Mom, I got in!" Her mother gave her a strange look....."Got into what?"......"Hogwarts!!!!"......Lily yelled with enthusiasm..... Lily's father came rushing in the room to see what all the racket was. As he heard the news he developed a grin on his face.  
  
After everything had settled down, Petunia walked in. Petunia was Lily's sister. Her father approached her and told her the news."That's..... that's......" "That's what dear?".... her mother asked. "That's great, I guess."....Petunia said. "You're not going to let her go..... are you?" "Why on earth not?" Her father asked. "Why shouldn't we?" "Oh no reason." Petunia said as she was sitting at the table... " No reason at all."  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short.... I don't have much time. Well..... Send me reviews I would like to know what you think...good or bad. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better.  
  
GryfGurl 


	2. Off to Hogwarts!

2nd Chapter.....  
  
Off to Hogwarts....  
  
As Lily approached Platform 9 3/4, she grew nervous inside. It wasn't leaving that scared her, it was running straight into a brick wall. She didn't feel too great about that. Her father reassured her that it would be okay, but she was still a little nervous. She hugged her father and put her hands tightly around her cart. "On three." Her father said. "One, two, Three." With that, Lily closed her eyes and ran. Before she knew it she had jumped into Platform 9 3/4. As she opened her eyes, she felt very relieved. She looked around at all of the students boarding the train, they were filing in whenever they pleased. She followed their lead and boarded the train. She looked around for a seat. It took forever before she finnaly found one. It was a small compartment already existing of three people.  
  
When she opened the compartment door, all eyes were on her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Hi, I'm James." said a handsome brown headed boy nearest the door. "What's your name?" "Lil.....Lily" She muttered. "Hi, Lily I'm Sirius." said a buff blacked hair fellow sitting opposite of James. "...And this is Lynnsickles." "Call me Lynn." said that brunette sitting next to Sirius as she gave him a mean stare. Meanwhile, James was waving his wand muttering something to the seat next to him. "Won't you sit down?" James asked, gesturing to the seat next to him. Lily walked over to the seat and sat down.Right when she sat down she let out a scream and jumped up. "James Potter!!!!!" yelled Lynn. "How could you pull a prank on her her first day!" "I just thought we could all use a laugh" James answered. "....I just thought a little electric shock charm would be funny....that's all." He flicked out his wand and said" Undooh" Lily gave James an odd look then sat back down.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, the 1st years were ushered off to the lake. They all had to ride in boats while the 2nd years and up got to ride in carriages. Lily looked at James, "What are those black things pulling the carriages?" James replied," What black things? Are you going mad?" "No, I guess I just saw something." Lily answered.Lily, Sirius, James, and Lynn boarded the 1st boat in site and off they went. 


	3. The Sorting

As I said earlier..... I don't own any of this plot, the sorting hat sond, or characters. the only thing I own are the Characters I make up. J.K. Rowling own everything else!!!!  
  
Chapter 3.......  
  
The Sorting.  
  
As they all reached the school, the gathered round to go up the stone steps. As they approached the entrance hall... they notice a woman standing gathering them up one by one into a straight line. She was pushing them towards a door. The door lead to the great hall. She entered the hall in front of them and began to speak to the students sitting at four tables. There was an old dingy hat sitting on the stool in front of her. She looked over at the door and gestured for the first years to come in.  
  
As the 1st years entered the great hall, they began to freeze with nervousness. All eyes were on them. They looked over to see a rutty old hat sitting on a stool in front of the woman presenting them. Before they could take their eyes off it, it started singing.  
  
"In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barely started  
  
The founders our of noble school  
  
Thought never to be parted:  
  
United by a common goal,  
  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
  
To make the world's best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning.  
  
"Together we will buid and teach!"  
  
The four good friends decided  
  
And never did they dream that they  
  
Might someday be divided,  
  
For were there such friends anywhere  
  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
  
Unless it was the second pair   
  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
  
How could such friendships fail?  
  
Why, I was there so I can tell  
  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
  
Intelligence is surest."  
  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those   
  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
  
And treat them just the same."  
  
These differences caused little strife  
  
When first they came to light,  
  
For each of the four founders had  
  
A House in which they might  
  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
  
For instance, Slytherin  
  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
  
And only those of sharpest mind  
  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
  
While the bravest and the boldest  
  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
  
And tought them all she knew,  
  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
  
For several happy years,  
  
But then discord crept among us   
  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
  
Had once held up our school  
  
Must meet an early end,  
  
What with dueling and with fighting  
  
And the clash of friends on friend  
  
And at last there came a morning  
  
When old Slytherin departed  
  
And though the fighting then died out  
  
He left us quite downhearted.  
  
And never since the founders four  
  
Were whittled down to three  
  
Have the Houses been united  
  
As they once were meant to be.   
  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
  
And you all know the score:  
  
I sort you into Houses  
  
Because that is what I'm for."  
  
As the song ended, the woman took out a parchment and began reading off names. "Remus Lupin" she called. A short blond headed boy came out from the back of the line. He look very nervous. He walked up to the sorting hat, picked it up, then sat down on the stool. He automatically put it on. It screamed "Gryffindor!!!" Another student was called.... and so on and so on until all of the 1st years were sorted except James. The woman called out "James Potter!" He immediately began walking towards the hat. Before he could even put it on, it yelled "Gryffindor!!!" James joind all of his old and new friends at the Gryffindor table. All, Lily, Lynn, and Sirius were picked to be in Gryffindor.  
  
As they were heading toward their common room, James spotted a Slytherin 1st year by the name of Serveus Snape. He was staring at Lily in awe. James could see why, she wsa very pretty, almost too pretty to be true. She was natural beauty. He immediately sparked a conversation with Lily and smirked at Snape. Snape gave James a mean stare. James quickly turned away and walked off still chattering with Lily.  
  
In the Gryffindor's common room, the prefects stopped all 1st years and explained to them where to go. " Boys to the right and girls to the left" said a tall, stalky boy while pointing in the air. " All of your things have already been taken care of. You will find them in your rooms."  
  
***** Well, I hope you all liked this chapter!!! I have already gotten a 4th and 5th written , but I am not going to post them till 2-morrow. (I have to type them up, they are on paper. Ugh!!!) Well hope you like it. Be sure you send me a review good or bad. Criticism is good people. Work with me here. LoL. Bye everyone.*****  
  
*******GryfGurl******* 


	4. Double, Double, Boils are Trouble

Chapter 4.......  
  
Double, Double, Boils are Trouble.........  
  
The next morning James woke up to see Sirius standing over him. "Look at that bloody boil." He said. "Quite nasty if you ask me." "What?" asked James." Why that bloody boil you have on your face. that thing must weight a ton." Sirius replied. "Sirius, what are you talking about?" "I suppose you should look in the mirror then a?" Sirius asked, looking bewildered at James."You'll see what I am talkin about once you have a look for yourself." "here" He hands the mirror to James, who takes it then looks into it."Ahh!!!!!" screamed James as he looked at the nasty object on his face. it consumed almost half of his right cheek and was spreading.  
  
"You better head down to the nurse, James" Sirius said. "Yeah, I guess so." James replied. James then quickly left the Gryffindor House and headed for the nurse. He was lucky that there was hardly any one out this early. As James rounded the corner to the entrance hall, he saw Snaped coming towards him. "Ahh, Potter, I see you got my welcome present." Snaped said smirking. "You did this?" James asked. "Why yes, Potter Id id. I couldn't have you getting in my way now could I? I had to give you something so ugly that no gurl would want to go near you especially her." Snape replied. "Who? Lily?" asked James. "So, that's her name. Lily. Snape and Lily. That sounds good Potter, don't you think?" Snaped walked pass James and suddenly turned to face Potter. "Don't worry about the boil. It will go away sooner or later." Snaped said. James was looking awkwardly at Snape. "How do you know me?" "Oh, let's see.....your father works for my father." Snape quickly turned and left. Harry shook his head, turned around and rushed off to the nurse.  
  
As James approached the nurse's chambers he ran into Lili. "James? Is that you? What on earth happened?" Lily shrieked. "Nothing, just a little boil." James replied. "Little you call that little?" Lily said sarcastically. "Umm. I got to go." James said, quikly hurrying pass Lily. "Wait!" Lily yelled after him, but he was soon gone.James finally found the nurse and she was able to rid him of the huge discusting boil, but he had to continue taking twingle weed to keep it off. she said he had a case of the boils and that it he even missed one dose of twingle weed then the boil would sprout back.  
  
James immediatly began taking the twingle weed that night. It took a few weeks before he could finally stop taking it, but it was worth it. Anything to keep that bloody thing off his face. Too bad Lily had to see him with it. It was absolutely horrid. He thought to himself, "Snape will pay for this."  
  
*****I hope you like this Chapter. I wrote this quickly while at school. He.he. Anyways. Write reviews people and tell me what you think.*****  
  
***GryfGurl*** 


	5. QuidditchLily's Dream

Hey.....well here goes the 5th Chapter....  
  
Quidditch...Lily's Dream  
  
James headed back to the Gryffindor common room, he wanted to get there quick so he could tell Sirius what had happened. As he entered the common room, he forgot about all that had happened earlier as he approached a big poster on the bulletin board.   
  
"Team tryouts for....  
  
1 seeker,  
  
1 keeper, and   
  
1 beater.  
  
Tryout are Saturday at 10:00 a.m. All Gryffindors interested may attend. Be sure to bring your brooms."  
  
-----D.J. Ruther  
  
"Today is Friday." James thought, "The tryouts are only......tomorrow!!! How can I be ready for them by tomorrow?" His thoughts were interrupted by the chatter of Gryffindors comming from their rooms. Sirius was one of them. He was talking to a short boy with dirty blonde hair. James had no clue who this boy was. As they approached him, James asked, "Sirius, did you see this?" "Yeah James. I am trying out for beater and Peter, here, is trying out for keeper." Sirius said.-------"Oh, he is, is he?" Lily asked sacastically. "Yeah" Sirius replied back. "Hope you don't mind alittle cometition, Peter." Lilly said sharply. Peter looked curiously at Lily, "You're trying out for keeper?" "Yes, for keeper." Lily replied. Looking nervously at Sirius then to Lily, Peter said,"I didn't think girls could be on the team." "Boy, you got alot to learn!" Lily shouted. "Don't you know that the Captain of the Gryffindor team is a girl!!!" Peter quickly glanced around at James and Sirius, "I knew that." "Whatever" Lily replied.  
  
Lily ,annoyed, quickly left. She headed downstairs to the library. She had to write a 2 feet of parchment on the imortance of the Hopper Jopper potion. When she got to the library, she gathered the books that she needed and began taking notes from them. Hours passed before she finally through taking notes. Now it was time to write the rough draft. Lily looked at her watch, it was almost dinner time. Her stomach was begging for food. She decided to skip dinner in order to get her report done. Towards, the end of the draft, she began feeling sleepy. She couldn't stop yawning. Her eyes were getting dropy. She laid her head down on the table and quickly dosed off to sleep.  
  
Lily found herself in the quidditch field holding her broom. She was in a scarlet robe. It was a Gryffindor team robe. Someone tapped on her back and said, "Come on Lils, we don't want to miss our first game." It was Sirius. "What position do I play?" Lily asked. Sirius gave her a wild look. "Keeper, Lils. You okay?" Lily shook her head. "Yeah, great." Montgomery Gentry came over the loud speaker, "Mount your brooms!" Everyone mounted their brooms and began to float up in the air. Lily felt a great rush of excitement. The game had began. "Gryffindor with the ball." MG stated. "Slytherins better watch it. Score!!!!! Sirius Black scored!!" Sirius flew around the keeper post and grabbed the quaffle again, he spun around and.... "Score!!! Gryffindor! Sirius Black is on fire!! " MG Screamed. "Looks like Rupert and Lynsickles are after the snitch. Close....Close....Close....OH!!   
  
Lily...Lily...LILY!!! Lily quickly awoke to James yelling at her. "It's almost time to be in dorms, Lils" James informed her. "Come on." Lily gathered her belongings and headed to the dorm with James at her side.  
  
When they got to the dorm, Lily shoved her books on a nearby table and went to sit in the chair by the fireplace. James followed. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked. "Huh?" Lily replied. "Well you were squirming and mumbling things. I figured you were dreaming. What were you dreaming about?" "Nothing" Lily said. "Nothing."  
  
Sorry I ahd to do that... you know end the dream before I told who got the snitch. ;) I love doing that. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been really busy. Lol, work and stuff. I promise to update soon. I have already started on the next chapter. Hope you like this one.   
  
GryfGurl 


End file.
